


Grant Ward: A History

by 221Bree



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, skyeward eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bree/pseuds/221Bree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Garrett hadn't gotten to Ward first? What if it had been a fiery Redheaded Russian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Ward: A History

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first time writing for this fandom, even though I've been here a while. This story is un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. I'll try to update as much as possible but comments keep me going guys so if you like it atl least give my a kudos? Please? Alright, on with the story!

The table was cold against her forearms as she leaned against it, waiting on her companion to arrive. It took several minutes but the doors finally opened, a trio of armed men leading a boy towards her. The child, who couldn’t be more than 16, stared ahead as the guards unlocked his handcuffs and sat him in the chair opposite her. One of the guards began to cuff him to the table but the redhead intervened.  
  
“We won’t be needing those. Mr. Ward and I are just going to have a friendly chat.”  
  
The boy looked her in the eyes, surprise flashing briefly before fading back to nothingness.  
  
“Of course, Ms. We’ll be right outside the door if need be. Just knock when you’re done.” The guards took one last suspicious look at the pair then slowly retreated out the door.  
  
Several minutes went by and the only sound was the shallow breathing of the inmate. The woman stared at the boy, her face unreadable. The boy looked through her, the mirror behind her suddenly very interesting.  
  
“I’ve seen your file, you know. I’ve seen the police report. I’ve seen your parent’s statements, your brother’s too. Now I want your story.” She leans forward, places a small disc on the table and leans back, completely nonchalantly.  
  
“You can say anything you want here Mr. Ward. That little disc scrambles any and all video and microphone frequencies. To the security system were just having a nice chat about your lawyers.”  
  
“It’s Grant,” he says after a minute. “I hate Mr. Ward.” He says the name with a sneer so cold it almost gives her a chill. She nods her head in understanding.  
  
“Alright Grant. You can call me Natasha. Now, tell me what happened because I have a feeling that I’m going to like your story a hell of a lot more than the official statement. “I can already tell by your medical records that you were not the most cared for child. Normally, I would guess parent but in this case, I’d say brother. The report says that you didn’t know that your brother was inside the house. You did, didn’t you?”  
  
His eyes slide to hers, suddenly interested. He nods down at the disc, “That thing really work? You some kind of spy?”  
  
“You could say that. I do only have a limited time here so I need to know if I can trust you to go along with what I am thinking. Yes, the scrambler does work. Now answer my question. Did you or did you not attempt to burn your abusive older brother alive inside your parent’s home?” She leans forward, clasping her hands in front of her, waiting for his answer.  
  
“Yes. I wanted him dead. Still do, actually. “  
  
“What would you say if I asked if you wanted to become a spy like me?”  
  
He looks at her with a look of confusion on his face. “I’d say that you’re obviously crazy as there is no way I can be a spy whilst locked in here. I tried to kill my brother for god’s sake, why the hell would you want me?”  
  
“I want you because you are willing to do whatever it takes to get a job done. I want you because underneath that cold exterior I can see a young man wanting to do the right thing,” she looks towards her watch. “I need to go. A man will be here soon. I’m not sure when but he will offer to get you out of here in exchange for your support. Accept. I’ll help you in any way I can.”  
  
She stands gracefully, grabs the disc, and walks towards the door. She knocks on the door gently, turning towards Grant once again. “I’ve been in your shoes Grant. I know how I chose when it came down to it. I can only hope that you’ll choose the same.” The door opens and the woman leaves without another word. She is replaced by the three guards, cuffs in hand to march him back to his cell.

 

\---------------

 

Weeks pass by and Grant has plenty of time to think over the strange woman’s proposal. He decides that the whole thing is a farce until a man shows up. Pretty much the same offer as Natasha, but an uneasy feeling washes over the young man as he stares at the slimy fellow across from him. He thinks of the redheaded woman, and decides to accept via Mr. John Garrett.


End file.
